deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Tachyon VS Ripto
Emperor Tachyon VS Ripto is a what if? episode of Death Battle featuring Emperor Tachyon from the video game series Ratchet and Clank and Ripto from the video game series Spyro. Description These two conquering emperors duke it out in a one on one confrontation! Which of these laughable dictators will be triumphant? Interlude Wiz: There's no doubt that emperors can be ruthless, but these two combatants rule everywhere they conquer with an iron fist. Boomstick: Unfortunately, these tyrannical dictators sure don't look the part! Wiz: Emperor Tachyon, the prince of the Cragmites that despises the Lombaxes. Boomstick: And Ripto, the dinosaur sorcerer who despises dragons. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Emperor Tachyon (Cue Cragmite Caves) Wiz: Long ago, there was a feared race of aliens hell bent on taking over, then harvesting and destroying planets. Boomsitck: And boy, do they look ugly... Wiz: The whole Polaris Galaxy was in jeopardy. It was eventually decided that the Lombaxes would "eradicate" the Cragmites. Boomstick: By eradicate, they meant transporting them into another dimension. Wiz: And thus, the Dimensionator was created to counter this threat! Boomstick: Well that's a weird looking device. Just look at all the crap coming out of the top when activated! What did the Lombaxes intend on using it for after banishing the Cragmites? Wiz: I literally have no idea. It looks as though it'd cripple or kill the wearer just from the sheer weight. Boomstick: Well anyway, the Cragmites were no more, believed by the citizens of Polaris to be dead, which is a shame, since only the Lombaxes knew what happened. Wiz: That is, until a group of Lombaxes excavated a Cragmite egg. Boomstick: That's a little off putting...Who decides to bang WHILE taking over a planet!? Wiz: ...Really? Boomstick: Just saying... Wiz: Continuing, this egg soon hatched and Percival Tachyon was born. Ratchet: You're name's Percival? (Starts to laugh) Tachyon: Emperor! See the crown? See the scepter? The walking throne and legion of robotic commandos? EMPEROR! Boomstick: Even though he was one of the most feared species of alien, the Lombaxes raised him on their home planet: Fastoon. Must've been a real social outcast. Wiz: At a young age, the young Cragmite excelled in creating technology and was a self-proclaimed "Cragmite Overlord". Boomstick: But when he discovered his true origins, he stole lots of Lombax technology and crafted machines in order to vanquish the race that raised him, making an alliance with the Drophyd race in the process. Wow, what is it with villains being similar to Bison? "Just set out to kill the people who raised me". Wiz: Though Tachyon had plenty of motivation to do so, since he was the last of his species in that dimension and the Lombaxes kind of played a role in that... Boomstick: Well too bad for him then! Despite his vast army, the majority of the Lombaxes on Fastoon were sent to a different dimension, out of the Emperor's reach. The only ones left were a handful who weren't on Fastoon as well as Kaden, the keeper of the Dimensionator and his son, Ratchet, who would proceed to kick his ass! Wiz: After the Lombaxes successfully went to another dimension, Tachyon killed Kaden as slowly and as brutally as possible, though not before Kaden could send Ratchet to the Solana Galaxy. Boomstick: He then made it his life goal to eradicate all remaining Lombaxes. Tachyon: '''Cowards!' All of them! Only two stayed behind: the keeper of the Dimensionator and his infant son!'' Wiz: He mainly uses his robotic commandos to do his bidding, but when he enters a fight, you'd best be ready. (Cue Arena Boss) Boomstick: First off, he has a personal spaceship that fires lasers from 3 different turrets, though apart from that, it doesn't have any other weapons. It is able to reach high speeds, though tends to be slow when on a planet, but this isn't surprising as the ship isn't sturdy enough to survive a crash into a rock. Wiz: But when things get personal, he has his own personal throne that is equipped with several weapons. Boomstick: As much as I want to question the practicality of it, having a throne mech may be the smartest thing to have. Wiz: It comes with hand lasers on all six robotic claws, some mine drones, loads of rockets, a shield generator and a plasma laser that utilises two of its hands. The four clawed legs are able to clamp down on opponents. Boomstick: In addition, it is able to shoot fireballs and can hover or jump, then cause a wave of fire to appear once it impacts the ground. Wiz: Not to mention that during the hovering stage, Tachyon's throne is able to phase through attacks, negating any and all damage taken during this state. Boomstick: But despite having all his gear, his scepter can't emit any sort of magic. I'm disappointed...Though he always has his trump card. Wiz: After Ratchet found the Dimensionator, it was quickly seized by Captain Slag, the notorious space pirate. Once Ratchet defeated him, Captain Quark stole it and presented it to Tachyon. Boomstick: Wow, he's still a coward! Nonetheless, the Dimensionator isn't exactly the most potent weapon in Tachyon's arsenal. Wiz: However, it is capable of opening dimensions and allows anyone to access them, even the user. Boomstick: The only fault with it is it tends to be delayed at times. Wiz: Tachyon is an extremely intelligent foe, being able to see through many bluffs and is extremely cunning. Boomstick: Though he has shown to be pretty impatient or overconfident at times, wanting to get something over with quickly, unless it comes to torturing. Wiz: This can lead him to throw fits or get angry, resulting with a possible victory for his opponents. Especially if that opponent exploits this. Boomstick: But even so, this emperor is someone you don't want to make an enemy out of! Tachyon: Typical Lombax...So noble, so courageous, and so very '''dead!' Ripto (Cue Riptoc Factory Bombing) Wiz: For many years, Riptocs have despised the dragon race. '''Boomstick: Then again, they really haven't done themselves any favours...' Wiz: True, since they do terrorize the other realms. Boomstick: Eventually, a sorcerer by the name of Ripto took it upon himself to kill the dragons with his two henchman, Crush and Gulp. Ripto: You brought a dragon to Avalar? I Hate Dragons! Naaaaaah! Wiz: However, before the sorcerer could complete the journey with the portal he accessed and attack, him and his goons were transported to Avalar via the Super Portal created by the Professor. Boomstick: This was due to a gullible character entering coordinates in the portal. (shows picture of Hunter) Yep, that's the one! Wiz: Before Ripto could allow the portal to transport his Riptoc army, Elora shut down the portal and with the help of fairies, was able to scatter the orbs which powered it. Boomstick: But these orbs are placed in some of the most obvious places that it'd be hard not to get them. Wiz: After Ripto's proclamation of taking over all the realms in Avalar, Elora, the Professor and Hunter summoned Spyro to Glimmer, making him clear up the mess they made... Boomstick: He kind of succeeded, causing the dinosaur to fall into lava, but if you think that's the end, then you're far from the truth. Wiz: Ripto survived being in lava and made several more schemes to kill Spyro. Oh, and somehow, his henchmen are still alive as well. Boomstick: What!? But how? Wiz: Plot device, Boomstick... Boomstick: That really grinds my gears. (Cue CBF Boss Battle) Wiz: In his incarnations, Ripto has shown to be no slouch when it comes to battling. Boomstick: Yeah, somehow, he can outrun a dragon, survive a lava bath, only flinch at ramming and flame attacks as well as having some dead-eye accuracy with his spells. Wiz: ...On most occasions. Despite this, he has a vast array of spells up his sleeves. Boomstick: Does he even have sleeves? Does that mean he can do a magic trick with cards? Wiz: Surprisingly, he can use cards as weapons, which can also be used to protect him, though he's more than capable of conjuring a barrier on himself. With his staff, he can shoot fire balls which vary in power and quantity, create an ice or fire shield, shoot ice or electricity, shoot homing shots, create pillars of fire and make himself grow bigger in size, which also warps his staff into a weird club, though still functions as a staff, but with more powerful attacks. He can also levitate and throw bombs. Boomstick: However, after stealing the Power Crystal that was used for the Super Portal, he is able to increase the size of his projectiles. Wiz: In addition, this allows him to fire three special moves. The first surrounds him with electric spheres that will damage whoever he runs into. Boomstick: The next one allows him to create three waves of fire imbued with electricity and the final one enables him to fire lots of green fire balls while spinning around, making this one the most random and most deadly. (Cue Gulp's Overlook) Wiz: But it doesn't stop there. He is also able to summon a robotic replica of Gulp that can also use three special moves, though it can also flatten opponents as well. The first allows Gulp to fire lasers from his eyes, whereas the second one allows him to breathe sentient fire that will pursuit the opponent, though this can be used against Gulp if redirected correctly. Boomstick: The last one enables Gulp to fire a barrage of electrical spheres from its horns into the air, impacting the ground in random places and causing a shockwave for splash damage. Wiz: Though the more random attacks aren't effective against foes with a mobility advantage. Plus, it hasn't been shown to be able to equip the original Gulp's cannons. Boomstick: Despite the fact that this mechanical Gulp is efficient, it still doesn't possess the weird digestive system that the original Gulp had, but it's more durable. Wiz: If all else fails, then he is able to create a mechanical pterodactyl that can fly, though it has no weapons aboard, which leaves Ripto with the task to attack an opponent. Not that he doesn't do this anyway, since he will still attack when on Gulp. Boomstick: Nonetheless, he has shown to be a worthy foe, being able to steal all the Dragonflies, successfully taking over other realms and partnering up with Cortex to deal with their adversaries. Yeah, that's a thing. Wiz: But despite these accomplishments, he is short-tempered and spiteful, not to mention that he hates his short stature to the point that one remark about his size will make him angry. Boomstick: Though of all the people to get on the nerves of, make sure it isn't this guy! Spyro: If you're wanting to test that Power Crystal, why don't you try it on me? I'll stand still, I promise. Ripto: Hmm, I like that idea. Dragon! You've just sealed your fate! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Ripto is seen flying on his pterodactyl to the Molten Crater, mumbling to himself about his recent loss. Ripto: ARGH! Damn that pesky dragon! I'll show him next time! Just as he was vowing revenge, a spaceship's humming can be heard. Looking up, Ripto sees it and proceeds to fire his lock-on blasts at the ship. The ship retaliates by firing lasers. The ship manages to take down the bird, but not before Ripto fires fire blasts from his scepter rapidly at the wings, causing it to land. Ripto dusts himself off and makes his way to where the ship crashed, seeing the door open, and emerging from it: Tachyon on his throne. Ripto: Hey! What's the big idea trying to flatten me? Tachyon: Oh, I didn't see you, but firing upon my ship is unforgiveable! You'll meet your end soon enough! Ripto: Grr, you're already getting on my nerves! Tachyon: If you want to die so soon, then why didn't you say? I'll take great pleasure in killing you. Ripto: Bring it! As the leader of the Riptocs, it's my duty to stamp on insects such as yourself! Tachyon: Bwahahahahaha! Leader? You? You're quite amusing. Then, you should be happy dying at the hands of the prince and emperor of the Cragmites! Ripto: Well, I have a hard time believing that, and yet you mock me?! The pair squabble for some time, before Tachyon ends the arguing. Tachyon: If you think you can take me on, then face my wrath! You'll regret your decision quickly! Ripto: Fine, but don't weep once you lose! Ripto summons the mechanical Gulp in order to combat the throne mech. The two small overlords then begin to charge at one another. FIGHT! (Cue Ripto's Arena) The mechanical Gulp attempts to ram into the mech, but Tachyon's mech jumps up and aims its legs at the behemoth's body. Gulp evades the attack, but has its body grazed by the sharp claws. Ripto then counters by firing fiery blasts at the mech, but it doesn't show signs of visible damage. While seeing Ripto try and break through his shield, Tachyon starts firing his lasers at Ripto, who proceeds to protect himself with his magical cards. Whilst doing this, Tachyon launched his spider drones at Gulp, which were destroyed by Ripto firing bombs at them, causing them to explode. A little angered, Tachyon launched several missiles at Gulp, which successfully impacted the metalic beast, though Gulp breathed fire and it started to pursue Tachyon, but his throne levitates, causing his throne to become intangible and slamming onto the ground behind Gulp, creating a wave of fire that engulfed it. Surprisingly, Gulp was still functioning and jumped. Tachyon didn't know why until he saw the sentient fire pass underneath Gulp and was targeting his throne. However, Tachyon's shield blocked the attack. He then fired several lasers at Gulp before it exploded, knocking Ripto off it. Tachyon: Do you give up now? Your mech has been destroyed. Ripto: Hahaha! You think that because Gulp has gone means an assured victory? How wrong you are! Ripto starts to levitate, then creates a shield and makes a pillar of fire emerge from beneath the mech, dealing some damage. Tachyon: Grr, you'll pay for that! Tachyon starts throwing fireballs at the Riptoc, but Ripto easily evades them. Ripto then gets in close and creates electrical spheres to orbit him, then fires them all towards the mech. However, Tachyon still stands and is infuriated. (Music fades) Tachyon: Why are you so hard to hit!? Hmph, no matter. Dimensionator: find Reepor! Ripto: Reepor? Suddenly, a wormhole appears behind Ripto. Before he can move away, a robotic arm grabs him and throws him into the wormhole. Tachyon follows. The screen then cuts to black. Then, when the screen fades back, the two emperors are now face to face on the Cragmite home world, atop one of the landing platforms. Tachyon: Now this is where you'll meet your end! (Cue Emperor Tachyon) Tachyon then proceeds to fire lots of rockets at Ripto. The latter attempts to avoid them as they get implanted into the ground and hills surrounding the platform. Ripto responds to this by spinning around and firing lots of green fire balls, destroying a fair few of them, though it doesn't destroy them all. As the ones still intact start to explode, Tachyon fires a plasma laser at Ripto, who retaliates by firing a powerful red beam back and both beams enter a power struggle. Although the plasma laser is strong, Ripto manages to barely overpower it, causing an explosion to occur near Tachyon. Lasers then fire from the mech's hands and Ripto dodges them, though the battle has taken a toll on both fighters. It's clear that Tachyon's mech is starting to give way, in which Ripto sees the opportunity to create two waves of fire, destroying the mech's shield and legs, causing the mech to fall. Being knocked off, Tachyon face-plants the floor before regaining his posture. Tachyon: How is this possible!? Ripto: (Pants) It's because...you...are no match for me... Ripto then fires a fire ball at Tachyon, incinerating him. After the fire ball consumes him, he falls over backwards before impacting the floor and turning to dust. K.O! Ripto is seen trying to wear the Dimensionator, but struggles due to his center horn and the ashes of Tachyon can be seen drifting away. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Woah, that was brutal! But you know once he gets the Dimensionator on, other characters will be screwed? Wiz: Possibly. That's IF he can get it on! Anyway, while Tachyon may have the greater technology and more durability, Ripto had the edge in everything else, though it was a close fight nonetheless. Boomstick: Not to mention that Ripto had more attacks to work with and could evade a few moves due to his small stature and speed. Wiz: It also didn't help that Ripto had more experience on the battlefield as he has faced his nemesis on more occasions and is more willing to fight than Tachyon. Sure, Tachyon may be capable of taking over the Polaris Galaxy, but he didn't take part in any conquering and left it to the Drophyds. Boomstick: Despite not having many things to counter the throne mech, the mechanical Gulp that Ripto made was able to dish out damage and weaken the shield protecting the mech, though it wasn't enough until Ripto used his magic against Tachyon. Wiz: In addition, while Tachyon might be a threat on his throne, he's unable to defend himself once it's destroyed, but probably the biggest downfall was not having many weapons to incapacitate Ripto. He may have had the Dimensionator, but at the end of the day, it can only transport beings from one place to another, which may confuse his combatant at first, but they'll inevitably adjust to their environment. Boomstick: "But what about Ripto's anger management?" Wiz: Well, even though Ripto may have trouble controlling his anger, this is mainly when he's losing or when called short. Tachyon wouldn't call him short as it may backfire, since he isn't tall either. In addition, his manuverability was enough to get Tachyon impatient, something which hindered him greatly. Boomstick: Well, I guess you can say that Tachyon had a winning hand until Ripto made him disappear! Wiz: ...(Sigh) The winner is Ripto. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015